Jantar Romântico
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Será que Inuyasha seria capaz de preparar um jantar romântico para Kagome?


**Jantar romântico**

Inuyasha x Kagome

Ficar sozinho naquele quarto, tendo como companhia somente a fragrância doce do perfume de Kagome quando ela corria para a aula, enlouquecia-o. Inuyasha não sabia como agüentaria esperar aquela semana de provas da jovem acabar para atravessar logo o poço e resolver as pendências em seu mundo. Bom, mas já que estava ali, tentaria aproveitar. Pensou em treinar com sua Tessaiga, mas percebeu que iria destruir todo o quarto em muito pouco tempo. E fui numa tentativa frustrada que uma penca de revistas caíram em sua cabeça.  
Assustado com o ataque surpresa, Inuyasha rosnava para as revistas ao chão. Vendo que as mesmas não o atacariam, aproximou-se. Seria mais seguro folhear aqueles livros estranhos. E foi em uma delas que a idéia se formou em sua cabeça.

"Uma bela foto de um casal em um ambiente romântico sorrindo descontraído, jantando à luz de velas."

- Farei um delicioso jantar para Kagome, e ela vai ficar tão contente que voltará comigo sem pestanejar. - disse alto para si mesmo. – Bom, onde consigo uma caça descente para preparar um bom jantar? Ah, já sei, irei naquele lugar chamado Xupermercado, que tanto a Kagome fala.

Pulou pela janela e sem saber qual rumo tomar, correu pelas ruas, meio desorientado, mas disfarçado com seu boné... Encontraria algo digno para um grande banquete. Mas para conseguir fazer isso em tempo hábil teria que perguntar para alguém onde fica o Templo da Comida naquele lugar.

- Moça, por favor, saberia me informar onde fica o Xupermercado? – esperava atentamente a informação, mas estranhamente a jovem a sua frente ria descaradamente, deixando-o louco de raiva, tocou em sua espada, mas sabia que não poderia chamar atenção.  
- Moxo, o Xupermercado fica a xinco quadras daqui, marcado com um enorme X, xuxu!! - disse a jovem que não conseguia controlar seu riso naquele momento.

Inuyasha não entendia o motivo da graça, as pessoas daquela época eram tão estranhas, seguiu pela direção que a jovem apontou.

"Ah, meu Deus, depois de um dia estressante no trabalho, ainda encontro com esses loucos" pensou ela vendo Inuyasha se afastar.

Caminhou pelas ruas movimentadas até encontrar um enorme X em um estabelecimento, escrito em letras garrafais "Xangô Shopp - aqui você encontra seu despacho perfeito."

Inuyasha entrou naquele estranho estabelecimento e foi recebido por um jovem vestido de branco.  
- Então meu sinhô qual é o seu pedido? – perguntou ele todo solícito. – Se estiver em dúvida é só pedir pelo número. Número um, despacho para mal olhado, Número dois despacho para ganhar mais dinheiro, Número três para o amor. Aí é a medida do cliente.

- E vocês tem galinha? – perguntou Inuyasha pensando em fazer uma canjinha para Kagome.

- Ah é claro! Temos galinha, cabra, e animais exóticos também. - o rapaz de branco agora sorria mais ainda, kit com animais eram mais caros.

- Então ta, quero uma galinha. – decidiu-se Inuyasha.

O rapaz entrou em uma pequena tenda e trouxe o pedido muito rápido.

- Qual a forma de pagamento, senhor? – perguntou o jovem – Cartão? Cheque?

Inuyasha, não entendendo o rapaz, mostrou a espada.

- Ai, a diversão só posso depois do serviço. – disse o jovem que não tirava os olhos da espada. – Espera aqui que vou pegar minha blusa.

Inuyasha pegou o pacote e sem entender muito do cara, saiu do estabelecimento e correu para casa.

Mas tarde...

- Inu!! – chamou Kagome do corredor ao abrir a porta. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH estamos no Halloween!!

A sua frente uma mesa posta com uma enorme imagem segurando uma vela grossa vermelha. Nos pratos haviam dois rins regados a um óleo estranho.

- Surpresa!! Eu preparei seu jantar! – disse Inuyasha todo contente com o resultado.  
- Ah, um jantar romântico? Encomendado no primeiro despacho da esquina? – perguntou abestalhada com toda aquela parafernália em seu quarto. Ela sorriu marotamente para Inuyasha e lhe abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Querido, que tal deixarmos essa gororoba para lá e partimos para a sobremesa?

- E podemos? – disse Inuyasha no mesmo tom sendo cúmplice da jovem.  
- É claro! – Kagome se afastou e agora olhava em direito nos olhos do youkai atrapalhado.  
- E qual é a sobremesa? Porque eu esqueci de trazer. – confessou youkai vermelho pela sua falta.  
- Beijinhos, querido, beijinhos!! - agiu Kagome, distribuindo vários beijos no rosto do youkai.


End file.
